Dinomist
* ''AVISO: qualquer tradução desta página foi realizada de maneira automática via Google Tradutor e pode apresentar erros (exceto a Lista de Decks e/ou Cards Recomendados e o nome do Arquétipo em Português, caso exista).'' * O conteúdo em inglês será mantido como base, até que alguma tradução seja realizada. "Dinonévoa" é o nome oficial em Português deste arquétipo. "Dinomist" (ダイナミスト Dainamisuto) is an archetype of WATER Machine Pendulum Monsters that made their debut in Breakers of Shadow. All of its members have a Level of either 4 or 5, as well as a Pendulum Scale of either 3 or 6. Like the "Igknight" and "Majespecter" archetypes, they have a connection to the "Dracoslayer" archetype. Etimologia Their English name seems to be a portmanteau of "dinosaur" and "mist", referring to their dinosaur-like appearance and WATER Attribute. The Japanese names indicates a word play with "Dynamo" instead, referring to their Machine-Type. Both appear to be correct, as the archetype seems to make references to both "dinosaurs" and "dynamo". It can also be a pun on "dynamis" ("δύναμις", also transliterated as "dunamis"), the Greek word for "power" or "strength". Membros Estilo De Jogo "Dinomist" cards cater to aggressive players, focusing on amassing multiple monsters through Pendulum Summon while preventing their opponent from countering them via support from the Pendulum Zones. All Scale 3 "Dinomists" have the Pendulum Effect "If another "Dinomist" card(s) you control would be destroyed by battle or card effect, you can destroy this card instead.", while all Scale 6 "Dinomists" have the Pendulum Effect "Before resolving a card effect that targets another "Dinomist" card(s) you control, you can negate the effect, then destroy this card. This effect can only be used once while this card is in the Pendulum Zone." Combined, two differently-Scaled "Dinomists" in your Pendulum Zones can neutralize almost any threat to the "Dinomists" in your Monster Zones at the cost of destroying themselves, allowing the monsters themselves to battle uninhibited. Their Spell & Trap Cards enable greater utility and power by searching, directly Special Summoning from the Deck, and locking down your opponent's ability to respond to battle through card effects. Cards Recomendados Cards Recomendados Monstros de Efeito * Tin Goldfish * Blackwing - Gofu the Vague Shadow (for Link Summoning) Monstros Reguladores * Deskbot 001 * Torque Tune Gear Monstros Pêndulo * Dinomist Ankylos * Dinomist Brachion * Dinomist Ceratops * Dinomist Plesios * Dinomist Pteran * Dinomist Rex * Dinomist Spinos * Dinomist Stegosaur * Archfiend Eccentrick * Luster Pendulum, the Dracoslayer * Master Pendulum, the Dracoslayer * Magical Abductor * Rescue Hamster Monstros de Fusão * Dinoster Power, the Mighty Dracoslayer"Instant Fusion" targets: * Panzer Dragon * Rare Fish * Sea Monster of Theseus Monstros Sincro * Ignister Prominence, the Blasting Dracoslayer * Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier/Vermillion Dragon Mech * Metaphys Horus Monstros Xyz * Cyber Dragon Nova * Cyber Dragon Infinity * Number 19: Freezadon * Full Armored Crystalzero Lancer * Number 94: Crystalzero * Gaia Dragon, the Thunder Charger * Gear Gigant X * Majester Paladin, the Ascending Dracoslayer * Number 37: Hope Woven Dragon Spider Shark * Number 61: Volcasaurus * Number 73: Abyss Splash * Number 82: Heartlandraco * Abyss Dweller * Shark Fortress * Bahamut Shark * Toadally Awesome Monstros Link * Proxy Dragon * Mistar Boy * Link Spider * Firewall Dragon * Decode Talker Magias * Dinomic Powerload * Dinomist Charge * Draco Face-Off * Aquarium Stage * Gravity Blaster * Instant Fusion * Iron Call * Limiter Removal * Moray of Greed/Igknight Reload * Pot of Riches * Sea Lord's Amulet * Duelist Alliance * Soul Charge * Card of Demise Armadilhas * Dinomists Howling * Dinomist Eruption * Dinomist Rush * Call of the Haunted * Echo Oscillation * Extra Buck * Spiritual Water Art - Aoi * Pendulum Reborn * Pendulum Switch * Horn of Heaven Categoria:Arquétipos